


Oh, I was made for this

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: Oh, lover be good to me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Alec doesn’t know what he’s doing. He knows that Magnus knows he doesn’t know, which kind of makes it better — there’s no expectations, just the smile on Magnus’s lips when Alec surges forwards to kiss him — but somehow it makes it worse as well, because he’s following his instincts and his instincts, apparently, involve letting Magnus doanythingto him. And, okay, that idea is unfairly hot (there is nothing Alec wouldn’t give to have Magnus pin him down and justtake, but his boyfriend is far too nice and too conscious of Alec’s apparently soon-to-be-gone virgin status to even try to) and unfairly unattainable, but Alec’s first response to being pushed onto Magnus’s bed is still to get his wrists up.





	Oh, I was made for this

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on [this gif of Alec & Magnus’s first time](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530346590318231572/567711994489077770/image0.gif), where the only reason Alec doesn’t get his hands over his head (in the subbiest move I’ve ever seen) is because Magnus’s forearms are in the way.

Alec doesn’t know what he’s doing. He knows that Magnus knows he doesn’t know, which kind of makes it better — there’s no expectations, just the smile on Magnus’s lips when Alec surges forwards to kiss him — but somehow it makes it worse as well, because he’s following his instincts and his instincts, apparently, involve letting Magnus do _anything_ to him. And, okay, that idea is unfairly hot (there is nothing Alec wouldn’t give to have Magnus pin him down and just _take,_ but his boyfriend is far too nice and too conscious of Alec’s apparently soon-to-be-gone virgin status to even try to) and unfairly unattainable, but Alec’s first response to being pushed onto Magnus’s bed is still to get his wrists up.

Magnus, of course, notices instantly. How could he not, when the only reason Alec didn’t manage it entirely is because of the fact that Magnus’s forearms — which didn’t even jolt with the hit, and _god_ somehow that’s even hotter — were in the way. And Magnus, obviously feeling the impact, looks down at Alec, his fond smile very very quickly melting into something sharper; something that fries Alec’s brain and leaves him whimpering, just slightly. Nothing’s even _happened_ yet, except some admittedly intense making out and the fact that he somehow lost his shirt on the way to the bedroom.

Magnus is still fully clothed. Alec doesn’t think he can take much more of this.

His face is on fire and his skin feels three sizes too small; tingly and sensitive. He wants Magnus’s hands on him. He wants Magnus’s mouth on him.

He thinks he wants something else, too; something that’ll drive deep inside him and hit that place that he’s heard about but never dared to find himself, knowing that he’s always been good at locking negative feelings out of the Parabatai bond but hasn’t ever managed to block positive ones to the same effect.

(Jace is entirely useless, and if Alec has to feel his pleasure one more time he’ll kill something.)

Then Magnus bites down on his neck, over his deflect rune, and Alec forgets about Jace and the Parabatai bond entirely.

“Magnus,” Alec gasps, or something like that — it’s breathy and not a sound he ever imagined himself making, but Magnus licks over the bite; traces the rune with his tongue; drags hands (warm and big and still adorned with those huge metal rings, _fuck_ ) up and down Alec’s sides, and his attempt at whatever he was going to say next is drowned in a throaty groan.

Magnus chuckles, says, “Oh, darling,” and his voice is so fond and so patronising. It goes straight to Alec’s dick. Magnus bites down on his ear, gentle, and it’s a pressure that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “You wanted your hands up,” he murmurs, soft and deep and _terrible_ in Alec’s ear. Alec is entirely unashamed to admit he whimpers again.

Here they are, having barely done anything — hell, Magnus is fully dressed and Alec still has his pants on (they’re beginning to become uncomfortably tight) — and Alec’s already resorting to these whining, pathetic sounds, squirming in place under the warm, blanketing heat of Magnus’s body.

Then, “Hands up, sweetheart,” is said into his ear, in a voice so dark and rumbling and demanding (commanding, really — sometimes Alec forgets that Magnus is the High Warlock; that he’s a leader and a warrior as well as the owner of Pandemonium and the kind, flashy Warlock that broke into Alec’s heart and refused to leave) that Alec really has no choice but to comply. And comply he does, not entirely sure what he’s expecting. There’s no rope — not that that matters when you’re bedding someone who can conjure anything at any time — so Alec was thinking maybe Magnus’s hand—

And his brain shorts out, because Magnus _clicks_ and there are hands _everywhere_. On his wrists, flexing and tightening when he pushes against them, pulling his thighs apart and digging into the muscle there. Alec moans, vaguely notices that both of Magnus’s hands are undoing his pants right now; are pulling them down right _through_ where two of the extra hands should be. One closes around his dick and Alec arches, moans, throws his head back and vaguely notices that his hands are surrounded by a sparkling blue glow.

And his brain promptly short-circuits, because those aren’t extra hands.

Magnus is holding him down and open with _magic,_ digging into his thighs and wrists and — oh, _fuck —_ biting at his nipples, light, nipping bites that sting for a second before they’re soothed by _tongue_ , and all the while there’s still a hand around his dick, jerking him off in long, slow, strokes that are enough to keep him hard and sensitive and _aching,_ but not enough to get him off.

“Fuck,” he pants, arches into the touches and sobs, slightly, when fingers trail carefully off his dick and down over his balls, going lower and lower and _lower_ , and— “Fuck, Magnus, please!” Alec can’t help but beg, because those fingers are now lubed and one is pushing inside him and Magnus is nipping up his neck, biting and licking his way across Alec’s jaw, before he captures Alec’s lips in a searing kiss.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs against Alec’s mouth, “you’re so beautiful like this, begging for me.”

Alec whines again, pushing up into Magnus’s heat just to feel how he’s so thoroughly held down and open. Absently, he notes how Magnus’s lips capture every noise that drops from his; an admirable feat considering how his focus has narrowed down to the two fingers — becoming three — working their way into his ass. “Magnus,” he says — gasps, really; it’s more air than it is any real sound — only to have it swallowed by both Magnus’s mouth and the following moan as Magnus crooks his fingers, drags them along Alec’s walls. It sends a shot of pleasure through him and he jolts, crying out.

Magnus’s lips curl into a smirk, and he does it again; holds himself up over Alec and watches as he falls apart on his fingers. “Please,” he babbles, “please, please, fuck me—”

And Magnus, kind, benevolent, High Warlock Magnus, says “If you insist” and replaces his fingers with his dick. Alec swears he sees stars; light bursting across his vision as he moans, tugs on the bonds just to feel the magic flex as it holds him and moans again. Magnus’s dick reaches places his fingers couldn’t, stuffing Alec full and dragging against his walls with each slow, shallow thrust.

At this point, Alec thinks he’s sworn more in the last hour than he ever has before in his life, and he can’t help but moan out another swear, gasping in air, as Magnus pulls out slightly and thrusts back in, going deeper. “Magnus,” he says, _pleads,_ and the magic pulls his thighs further apart, presses his hands into the mattress; pushes down, tentatively, on his throat. All the while, he’s talking — telling Alec that he’s taking it _so well,_ he’s so pretty, isn’t he, so _good_ taking everything Magnus offers and begging for more.

“Fuck,” Alec says, with feeling, because that’s enough to push him right to the edge. Magnus has a hand wrapped around his dick and he’s so, _so,_ close. There’s heat building in his stomach, a tightening in his balls and he _sobs,_ swearing, begging — “Magnus, fuck, please let me come, please—”

And Magnus twists his wrist, thrusts at just the right angle; the band of magic tightens around Alec’s throat and Magnus says, “Come for me.”

Alec does. His veins feel like fire; he arches up into his bonds and the pressure against his wrist and his neck and his thighs somehow makes it all the more intense and Magnus isn’t _stopping,_ he’s still fucking into Alec with a single minded determination and Alec only just has the mental coordination required to realise _Magnus hasn’t come yet_.

And Alec is just… lying there, oversensitive, tears building up in his eyes as he clenches all his muscles; hoping it _helps_ because the oversensitivity is almost becoming too much. And apparently it does, because Magnus thrusts one, two, three times before he’s coming, a wet warmth rushing through Alec.

“Fuck,” Alec hisses as Magnus pulls out; as he feels a drop of cum slide steadily down his thigh and across his abs. “Fuck.”

“That was the idea,” Magnus says, grinning. He waves a hand, releases Alec from the wisps of blue magic holding him bound and ready. Then, he says, “You look absolutely gorgeous wrapped in my magic, darling. We should do that more often,” and Alec laughs, a quiet breathless thing.

“Please do,” he says, and Magnus laughs with him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as Magnus rolls off of him. Magnus clicks his fingers, clearing the mess off Alec’s stomach and out from between Alec’s thighs in a moment. He lays his head on Alec’s chest, smiles up at him. His face shines when he smiles, and Alec’s breath catches in his throat.

They’re sweaty and tired and the bed probably isn’t much better, but lying here, well fucked with his boyfriend on his chest, Alec can’t help but to think that the world has lifted from his shoulders. Instead, he’s free to relax — free to do things like this and fall asleep with his boyfriend afterwards. And that’s exactly what he intends to do.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Y'all, we did not want to have to take _steps_ , but we have to, I guess. Everyone just lost the privilege of anon commenting. Come @ us on [tumblr](http://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell on anon, I guess.


End file.
